


The Right Way to Tie a Tie

by galoots



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galoots/pseuds/galoots
Summary: Short piece for the prompt: Scrooge saying "Oh my god, a baby" to adult Donald.





	The Right Way to Tie a Tie

Donald loosened the clumsy tie knot he’d fumbled together before leaning down to restart the “How to Tie a Windsor Knot” video he was watching on YouTube. He checked his wristwatch nervously. He still had an hour until his interview, plenty of time to drive downtown, but he couldn’t help the anxious feeling brewing in his stomach. His hands shook as he looped one end of the tie over the other. 

It’s not a big deal, he thought, You’ve had plenty of other job interviews. There’s no need to shake like a leaf at the mere thought! 

His inner monologue was interrupted by the door to his room opening; in the mirror’s reflection, he caught the sight of Scrooge’s face lighting up. 

“Oh my god, a baby!” Scrooge hurried over towards his nephew to admire how handsome he looked in his suit. “You look adorable.”

Donald sighed. Before he’d become a parent himself, he would have balked at being called a baby while quite obviously an adult. But after raising his own kids, he knew they never really stopped being your babies, regardless of how old they got. Scrooge smoothed Donald’s feathers in to place and began to fix his hopelessly knotted tie. 

“A wee bit nervous there lad?” Scrooge asked as he effortlessly knotted Donald’s necktie. 

“A little.” 

“Well, don’t be.” Scrooge patted his shoulders reassuringly. “You’ll knock their socks off. Besides! They’d be a fool not to hire someone so cute.” 

Donald rolled his eyes. Just because he was a parent, however, didn’t stop him from reacting to Scrooge’s administrations with exasperation. He smiled a little in spite of himself. He’d have to ask Scrooge to show him how he tied that elegant looking knot for when his own nephews would have to learn. 


End file.
